1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing nets and more particularly pertains to a new fish landing net apparatus for facilitating landing of a fish without loosing the net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing nets is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,875. describes a device for holding the net flat against the handle when the net is not in use. Another type of fishing net is U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,037 having an apparatus for securing a fishing net to the arm of user to permit the user use of both hands while handling a landed fish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,037 has a lanyard for being coupled to a user and fishing equipment to allow the user to pull on the lanyard to retrieve dropped fishing equipment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allows for automatic recovery of a dropped fishing net.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a reel assembly for retracting a cable member coupled to landing member when the landing member is released by the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish landing net apparatus that prevents the loss of the landing member should the landing member become dislodged from the hand of the user.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space. The housing is designed for selectively securing to the user when the user is fishing. A reel assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing. A cable member extends from the housing. The cable member is coupled to the reel assembly whereby the reel assembly is for winding the cable member back into the interior space of the housing when the cable member has been extended from the housing. A landing member is coupled to the cable member opposite the reel assembly. The reel assembly draws the landing member back towards the housing when the user releases the landing member. The landing member is designed for facilitating retrieval of the fish when the user has reeled in the fish.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.